


Nightmares/Memories

by CunninghamH2014



Category: SEAL Team - Fandom, The Code (TV 2019), The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunninghamH2014/pseuds/CunninghamH2014
Summary: Jason tries to get a reading on his new rookie Abe, he just doesn't know what to do with what he can see vs what he was told by Abe.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to be ashamed, and you don't have to hide from us," Jason says after he sat down at the fire pit. He'd given Abe 5 minutes before he went after him. Abe doesn't look at him or away from the fire pit. He's slumped in the chair, he's got his hands shoved in his sweatshirt pockets, boots are untied and his hair is sticking up at odd angles; he looks all of 17, not the 30 year old soldier he is. And Jason has seen his eyes before, he may have only reciently joined the military, but he'd been a soldier for a while before, he just never had the nerve to ask. "You know you can talk to us, if you want. About the nightmares," Jason adds.

"How am I supposed to talk about something I don't completely understand, or remember?" Abe asks. 

Jason doesn't know what to take from that statement. Abe had memory issues? "You don't remember?" he asks, hoping that he could get the kid to talk. 

Abe looks down at his hands shoved in his pockets. "There's a lot of time that I don't remember. There are bits and pieces that I remember, pieces that are coming back, and some that i've been told and don't know if I can trust the person who told me what I forgot. I don't really know what to do with what I know and what I don't know about myself."

"You can talk to us, about what you remember. Just to get it out," Jason sugests. 

"You wouldn't understand," Abe says quickly. 

"You really think we wouldn't understand? Abe," Jason says, saying his name a little sharply, "We've been through wars, for years, I think we could help you figure out your memories."

"I have a bullet wound scar in my stomache that I'm pretty sure came from my father," Abe says bluntly, watching as Jason's face drains of color, "I remember him pointing a gun to my head and pulling the trigger, and the only reason that i'm not dead is because of some boy who pulled me out of the way. I'm not entirly sure who that kid is. I know he seems familure, and I think I knew him but I don't really remember who he is." Abe says to himself, "I think he may have been related to my father." 

"Do you remember anything about how you got the wound on your stomache? Do you remember your father shooting you?" Jason asks after a few munites of awkward silence. 

Abe shakes his head, "I.. I remember a girl screaming, someone shooting at us, bleeding out in a little room with her. I just have a feeling it was Jedikiah, but I don't remember him being the one who pulled the trigger." John takes a second to think, "Knowing what I do know about him, he probably wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. He wouldn't stoop that low. He would just get someone else to do it for him."

"Your father would hire out killers?" Jason asks shocked. 

"Yeah," Abe says, "Let's just say the orginazation he was in is a little bit like the mob, just more leathel."

"There's something more leathel than the mob?" Jason asks shocked.

"Mnm-hum" Abe says quietly, getting up and heads back into the bunk house leaving Jason stunned and confused about their rookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason started to watch Abe a little bit closer after that night. He noticed that the kid did exceptionally well fighting even though he'd only been in the military a short time. He didn't seem to hold the deaths to him, or atleast he didn't let it show that it bothered him as Jason has seen with other rookies. He didn't know what to think about that. Sometimes when no one was looking he could see the shadow of guilt start to show on Abe's face, but Jason didn't know if he felt like that because of what he'd done in the military or what he'd done before. He also wondered if he'd remembered any more about his life before the military. Jason wanted to ask, wanted to try and help him but he knew from other interactions that Abe wouldn't accept help, hell he'd run the other way as fast as he could. Trying to outright help him was a sure way for him to clam up and wall himself away from everyone. 

No one expected this, they didn't expect to be woken up in the night to Abrham yelling in his sleep. Trent and Jason had went over to him first, Jason was trying to get him to wake up. At first Trent thought he was physically hurt because of the way he was yelling. He was screaming for Jed to stop. The sound of that name made Jason's blood run cold. He knew from their last talk that he was have a nighmare about his father. Jason didn't know why it was so bad, what Jedikiah had done to Abe for him to be in so much pain. When Trent and Jason couldn't get him to wake up on their own, Jason just climbed into the bed ducking behind Abe, pulling him into his arms hoping that this could calm him down. But as soon as he got his arms around Abe, Abe started to fight him, kicking his legs and trying to pull away. "Shh..." Jason said, pulling him close to his chest, his head next to Abe's ear, "He can't hurt you anymore. You're not there anymore. He can't hurt you anymore," Jason says rocking Abe slightly. Abe seems to relax into Jason's embrase and calms down some, he stops fighting Jason and stops screaming. He doesn't wake up but leans into Jason's arms. Jason just holds onto him as the others look on. Trent's shocked at what happened, and the fact that Jason was able to calm Abe down enough to go back to sleep. 

"Jase?" Trent says quietly.

Jason looks up from Abe and sees everyone looking up at them horrified. Clay looks like he's going to throw up and Sonny looks like he's going to find Jed an kill him in an instant. 

"What was that?" Ray asks quickly, wondering what could have caused that reaction.

"I..." Jason trys to start. "I barely know anything, and I can't betray the trust he has in me by telling you what happened. It's not my secret to tell." Jason just stays with Abe, his arms wrapped around his chest, as the rest of the guys try to go back to sleep but they all know they're not going to be able to go back to sleep tonight. They're all wondering what the hell this Jed guy did to Abe. 

One thing that Jason didn't want to think about was the flashes he got when he grabbed onto Abe. He didn't understand and he didn't have time to process what he was seeing. Abe was strapped into a chair, with leads attached to his chest and head, an iv in his arm, he looked like he was in so much pain but he wasn't screaming, he was much younger too; maybe 15 years ago. There was a reflection in the glass of a man that looked like Abe and the reflection of a monitor flatlining. The flash changed too fast for Jason; to a chair that Abe was strapped to, there were ports connected to his spine and he was tied down again, but he looked to be in a hotel room or something, not a lab like the first flash Jason got. Abe didn't look much younger than he is now. This time Abe was screaming, looked like he was in pain. Jason didn't know if he was going insane but there was too much detail for that just to be his imagination.


End file.
